


Universe

by GeomeunNabi



Series: DC'verse [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brief mention of Chanyeol - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Steve Trevor Yi Fan, Wonder Woman Joonmyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: To give anything just to feel love again when  he was still around.





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'M BACK. This time let's go to wonder woman! I really liked this heroine as a child, actually until now. Thanks to the 2017 film, I was inspired to write something like this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And tune in next time for another edition of the DC'VERSE

Standing on top of the skyscraper located in Incheon while admiring the view of the buildings below him felt so nice. It always gave him air to breath no matter how high he went. To see the birds fly, planes soar higher to where he was, to admire the sun as it sets coloring the skies with hues of red and orange. It felt nice, but it never eased his heart of the loneliness it carries. He knew that there's one man who would have enjoyed this with him, he always did promise him to show the Eiffel tower when the war was over. To show him other beautiful places to sightsee when the war was finally won.

It never happened though.

Yifan would have loved to be here with him, not on top of the skyscraper of course he would die. To curl up by his side as the day turns to night by the side of the campfire, Junmyeon would point out multiple constellations, telling the stories his mother told him while Yifan leans his head on his shoulder, half listening and half yearning for his attention. On other nights they would have private talks, the lasso tied on their hands so they know that the other was telling the truth. Yifan usually sputters, trying his best, being a spy for a long time was hard for him to tell the real answers. 

It was funny for Junmyeon, to see the usually stoic man break into cackles and a smile showing in his plush lips. Those few nights of tranquillity was his way of coping with the sleepless nights where he just wanted to end his own life, but he knew he can't. 

_"Myeon, what's wrong?" Yifan asks as he sees the man just standing somewhere, with his back turned. They just finished saving a little city, which is known to be Seoul in the future, from the latest attack. The commander says that this was a huge advantage for their side on the telephone earlier, he says that they had been trying to get the city back for a long time now. He tells Yifan to give 'Suho' his regards on the successful attack, telling him to win the war. Everyone was celebrating while he was there, alone, with his metal bracelets smeared with blood, his hands clenched hard, knuckles turning white as it shakes softly. Yifan then hears the man sniffle, choking back a cry._

_"N-nothing's wrong Fan." He stutters as he chokes back another cry. He sees the man take his hand to wipe his face, which was probably now red and blotchy with tears. Junmyeon then crosses his arms on his chest._

_"That's bullshit, tell that to me while looking at me Junmyeon." He asks in a serious voice, the smaller man shivers from the cold and sniffles, this time a bit louder. Yifan clicks his tongue and comes closer to him, taking of his thick jacket and covering him with it. Junmyeon grips the fabric with shaking pale fingers, muttering a soft thanks._

_"Face me Myeon, tell me what's bothering you." The taller man says, wrapping his limbs on the other's slim waist, grasping the copper plated red shirt he wore. He feels the man melt into his embrace, relaxing the tense shoulders and leaning back on his broad chest, with eyes closed. Yifan sees the dried tears that left streaks on his sunkissed face._

_"I've always been told about the effects of war on men my whole life. Saying that it made men hungry for more power, made them much more selfish. My mother always told me that we, the amazons, was the only way to mediate and stop it. Now that I'm here, why do I feel so hopeless? Why do I feel like this won't work, and the war will never end." Junmyeon whispers, knowing that only Yifan will hear him, to listen to him._

_Yifan's hold on the god only grew tighter, placing a kiss on his sweaty, matted hair. It hurts to see him like this, he usually saw him so optimistic, trying his best to explain to convince the other men that he grew up in an island where there was only women._

_'Well that is Paradise Island' one of their men said when Junmyeon finished. The latter blushes and tells them it was true, saying that he was the only male in the whole population._

_Now that he looks so blank and exhausted today, it was odd. Yifan knew the fatigue he must be experiencing right now, he did just topple a tank with his bare hands earlier, who wouldn't be tired? He quickly maneuvers Junmyeon, suddenly pulling him up, putting his hands behind his knees, carrying him like a bride. The other, obviously shocked by the change of position, quickly grasps Yifan's own dirty uniform, clinging for dear life._

_"I swear Wu Yifan, you dare try to drop me you shall now see the next rays of sunlight fall upon your eyes." Junmyeon squeaks, glaring at the man, but laughed after at how dumb they probably look like right now. Yifan also laughs before placing a kiss on his lips. Their eyes closed, wanting to relish the few moments they have alone, no one to judge them,no one ordering them around as Captain Wu and Suho, it's just the two of them underneath the disappearing rays of the sun. Junmyeon breaks away first, then looks at the sun, while leaning on Yifan._

_The little rays of sunlight illuminating Junmyeon's face was breathtaking, he takes the chance to leaves a kiss on his cheek, then another, and another, before the man stiffles another laugh, blushing as he was being peppered with kisses across his cheek and jaw._

_"Fan?" Junmyeon starts, which made the man stop smothering him with kisses._

_"Yes?"_

_"Thanks for being here."_

_He says before giving Yifan another kiss, this time on his lips._

**'Suho. Come in. Suho'**

Junmyeon was halted with his thoughts as his communicator resonates a deep voice. He takes a deep breath, composing himself, before answering.

"This is Suho, what's wrong?" 

**'I need you to come to Busan, Phoenix is back.'**

"I'm on my way, Lay."

He doesn't give any second thought before jumping off. Flying in tremendous speed to Busan.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT ON WHICH SHIP YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE AND SHIPS YOU WANNA SEE IN THIS UNIVERSE!!! LOVE YA'LL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT.
> 
> I'M TAKING REQUESTS BTW, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AWAY.
> 
> Take note of the guidelines for requesting:
> 
> -The ship you wanna see  
> -Genre (fluff, angst etc etc)  
> -A scenario (ex. Chara1 robs a bank with chara 2)  
> -The rating (if its explicit tell me if you want to put specific kinks)
> 
> So far here are the characters and their respective roles you can request. I'm a very versatile person, I can write in any rating so feel free to tell me.
> 
> Jongdae-Harley Quinn  
> Baekhyun-Poison Ivy  
> Minseok- The Joker  
> Chanyeol- Superman  
> Kyungsoo- Lois Lane  
> Junmyeon- Wonder Woman  
> Yifan- Steve Trevor 
> 
> This will be the list, for now, since there are still 5 more members to debut in this series. See you all soon! >~<


End file.
